The Wizard and The Mechromancer
by KingB019
Summary: When Harry discovers an artefact in the room of requirements he is transported to the world of Pandora. There he meets Gaige a young girl who claims to be a vault hunter. Deciding it is best bet at getting home, he joins her on her adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Pandora

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these intellectual properties. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Borderlands 2 belongs to Gearbox Software.

 **The Wizard and the Mechromancer**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Pandora Kiddos**

So you want to hear another story, eh? One where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not too bad I'm telling you anyway.

Our story begins with a young man named Harry Potter.

….

If there was one word to describe how Harry was currently feeling it would probably be pissed. His recent discussion with Dumbledore regarding the events at the ministry had exposed a large amount of the Headmaster's manipulations, and had angered harry to such a degree that he trashed his office.

And why shouldn't he be angry. His Godfather Sirius was dead because the meddling old codger had decided not to provide any information for him this year, including the contents of a certain prophecy about him and Riddle. Not to mention the years of suffering at the hands of his relatives, courtesy of being left on their doorstep by the Headmaster.

He didn't think that he could face his friends yet. It was because of his reckless decisions that they were now hurt. Calming down, he realized that he needed some time to think things through. He needed to find a room in Hogwarts where he wouldn't be found so that he could be alone with his thoughts.

Looking around he realised he had somehow ended up on the seventh floor. The tapestry on the wall depicted Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. It was then that he came up with an idea. Walking back and forth three times he thought to himself

" _I need a place to hide"_

Suddenly a door started to form on the wall opposite the tapestry. This was the Room of Requirement. This room changed depending on the needs of the user. Harry had found out about it from Dobby and has used it during the year to train the DA.

Upon opening the door Harry's jaw dropped in amazement. This room was huge and filled to the brim with magical items. Looking around he noticed a peculiar looking trinket. It seemed to be made of some purple crystalline material and was shaped like an upside down V inside a circle.

He picked it up to take a closer look, but upon doing so it started to glow. As the glow started to get brighter Harry panicked at attempted to put it back where he had found it. But before he could an enormous purple flash emitted from the artefact and temporarily blinded him.

It was then he noticed the movement under his feet and the sound of wheels on a track.

" _Am I on the Hogwarts Express" He thought._

It was at that precise moment his vision returned to him and he realised that no, he was not on the Hogwarts Express. The train he was currently aboard was a more modern style than the steam train he was used to. Looking out the window, he noticed that they seem to be crossing an Icy wasteland.

"Where am I" He exclaimed.

Suddenly the sounds of a commotion started to erupt from a carriage further down the train. Harry could hear what sounded like tiny explosions and small metal objects impacting the metal walls of the train.

Just as he was about to move to investigate, the noises abruptly stopped. Then a voice came on over the loudspeaker of the train.

"It's cute you'll think you're the heroes of this little adventure, but you're not"

"Welcome to Pandora kiddos"

And then Harry's world was filled with flames before descending into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mechromancer

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these intellectual properties. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Borderlands 2 belongs to Gearbox Software.

 **Chapter 2: The Mechromancer**

As Harry regained consciousness one thought stuck out above all the others.

 _"Blimey it's cold"_

Moving on from that train of thought, he noticed that his glasses were not on this face and his blurry vision was encompassed by the colour white.

"Great - another dead Vault Hunter, Handsome Jack's been busy" Came a mildly annoying voice that seemed to originate from a couple of metres in front of him.

Reaching around his hands found purchase upon his glasses and he placed them back on his face. As his vision came back into focus he was able to observe the source of the voice.

His first thought was that it looked like a yellow box on a wheel. It had metal arms, an antennae and a big blue circle in the centre of its top half that Harry assumed was its eye.

Realising that he wasn't making any progress on the ground he proceeded to get to his feet. He took note of his surroundings and immediately wished he hadn't. Corpses littered the ground, the red blood creating a stark contrast against the freezing white snow.

His movement must have attracted the robot's attention as it started to speak to him.

"Wait a minute - You're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in!" It exclaimed excitedly.

It was then that a feminine groan came from Harry's left. Searching for the origin of the voice he came across a red headed girl that seemed to be of a similar age to him, lying in the snow.

"Hey are you all right down there" He asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah I just love laying around in a freezing wasteland. Maybe I'll make some snow angels" She replied sarcastically

Offering his hand he helped pull her up to a standing position. Now that she was standing up he was able to get a better read of her appearance. She seemed to be wearing a muggle school girl outfit modified with sown on skulls and kept her hair in pigtails. She was also wearing orange goggles on her head and seemed to have a plaster on her cheek. But the most distinctive feature was that her left arm was entirely robotic.

"Hey it's nice to meet you I didn't see you on the train my name is Gaige. I'm a Mechromancer. Who are you?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I'm Harry Potter" He answered confusedly, wondering what a Mechromancer was.

"Who's your little robot friend" Gaige enquired, noticing the little yellow robot watching them.

"Oh right allow me to introduce myself - I am CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would, if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place!" Replied Claptrap.

 _"Well that's depressing"_ Reflected Harry, remembering his younger years when Dudley ensured that he remained friendless.

"I'll be your friend, if you want" Stated Harry, putting his hand out for the robot to shake.

"Really" Claptrap cheered, returning the handshake.

"Sure" Harry responded, flashing the robot a smile.

"I'll be your friend too" Gaige announced.

"Wow two vault hunters wanting to be my friend, this is the happiest day of my artificial life" Claptrap shouted, circling around them in the snow with his arms in the air.

"Vault hunter?" Harry enquired, trying to understand what predicament he had ended up in this time.

"Wait you're not here for the vault" Gaige asked, a look of confusion adorning her face.

"Nope I was looking at this weird trinket when all of a sudden there's this bright purple flash and I'm on the train" Harry explained.

"What did this trinket look like" Gaige enquired.

"It looked like a curved upside down V shape in a circle" Harry answered, trying to remember the appearance of the trinket.

"That's a Vault symbol. Maybe the Vault contains something that will help you get back home" Gaige suggested.

"And I'm guessing you're also looking for this vault" Harry prompted.

The young girl nodded in answer to his question.

"Well looks like we're partners for the time being" Harry declared, once again putting out his hand to shake.

The Mechromancer clasped his hand and gave it a firm shake, a wide grin appearing on her face.

"Partners" Gauge stated affirmatively.


End file.
